Glee Country One Shots
by MalloryGHumphries
Summary: All of this chapters are based off of a different couple and a different song. Since I like country music and find that it tells a good story I have choosing to do them all based on country songs. But do not let that drive you away from trying it.
1. What Hurts the Most (Puckelberry)

I stood there watching. Watching for what I did not know. I have been doing this since Rachel left. Since she looked at me and said that she was going to New York. Maybe if I had been better. Maybe if I had actually tried. Now she is in New York. I have to understand that. I caused it. I caused all of pain. Because I knew that I loved her. I knew that I wanted her. But I never told her. I lied on the bleachers sophomore year. The only person that knew that are me, myself, and I. Then I got the idea. I should go after her. But then I think of Finn. The guy that is probably with her right now. The guy that I did not understand how she could love. The guy that hurt her. But then again I hurt her too. I told her that I did not want to be with her. That I did not even want to be friends. But I did become her friend. Maybe I was hoping that as her friend I could show her that I could be more. But it never happened. I just stuck to being her friend. I allowed Finn to love her. I allowed Finn to have her heart. I choose to seat back. I choose to hope that she could read my mind. But she never did. She never saw how much I loved her. That was all my fault. If I had just grown a pair like everyone told me to do. If I had just did the thing that I was scared to do. But then again when was I ever scared of going after girls. I guess that Rachel was different in that way. She was not just any girl. Rachel was a woman. She was strong and independent. She stood up for herself. She always held her head up even when the bulling was going on. Rachel was different. She was not just some girl that I wanted for a night then never talk to again. So maybe I was scared of my feelings. I had never felt anything like that before. So I allowed my feelings to scare me off of telling the girl that I loved that I loved her. As I take another sip of my drink I tried not to cry. I was not going to cry. Crying was only going to show more weakness than I wanted to show. But that is what I get. I am weak. I never told the girl that I actually loved that I loved her. I allowed her to go after Finn. I allowed her to find another person to love. Even if I loved her. But maybe I should still go to New York. Maybe I can show her that I am better than Finn. But then I think about it. I really start thinking about it. I am just a Lima Loser. I was never go to amount to anything. If I go to New York I was probably just going to pull her down. If I was going to go to New York I was going to need a plan. A plan that I did not have. I really did not have a plan for anything. I was going to be the forever Lima Loser. I remember the day that Rachel told me that I was not a Lima Loser. That made me chuckle. Look at me now. I am that. I will never be anything. I screwed around in high school. I allowed the girl that I loved to walk out of my life. So I will keep watching. I will keep hoping. Hoping that she will think about me. Think about the guy that she had faith in back in high school. Hoping that she will fall in love with me. Hoping that she will call and tell me that she needs me in New York. But that is just wishful thinking. She has New York and Finn. I need to allow her to have that. So I take one more look at the street. I knew that it was an 8-hour drive. But I was not going to make it. I was going to stay in Lima. I was going to stay where I belonged. The forever Lima Loser.


	2. I Don't Want This Night To End (Brinn)

As I sat at the bar I saw a beautiful woman walk in. Her blond hair was flying in the metaphorical wind that my mind was creating. It made me want to get close to her. Find out wat her name is. Where she was from and all the other things. But I knew that I had to play it cool. I watched as she sat down at a stool on the other side of the bar. I counted in my head tell I got to ten. Then I got up and I went over to her.

"Is this set taking," I asked her flashing my signature dopey smile.

She looked up at me and flashed me a smile that made my heart melt. "No."

I sat down on the stool and looked at her. "Mind if I buy you a drink," I ask her.

"I never take drinks from strangers," she said giving me the smile again.

"My name is Finn," I told her. "Now I'm not a stranger."

"I guess not," she said. "My name is Brittany."

"Pretty name for a pretty girl," I said then I mentally kicked myself. That is the oldest pick up line in the book. I need some new material.

I wave the bartender down and ordered us a drink. "So are you hear alone or are you meeting someone?"

"I am here alone," Brittany said. "My last boyfriend dumped me a couple of days ago."

I nodded my head thinking about my latest break up. The girl told me about how she wanted something that I could not give her. "Why would someone break up with someone like you?"

"He told me that he was not really in love with me," she said. "He thought he was but he meets this girl at a work conference that made him feel something different. So he told me that it was over."

"Sorry to hear that," I said taking a sip of my drink.

"It is alright," she said looking at me. "So what about you Finn. Got a girlfriend?"

"No," I replied. "She told me that I either needed to grow up or get gone. So I left."

"Why did she need you to grow up," Brittiany asked me.

"She was starting in a Broadway production," I said. "She told me that I needed to look the part of a non-famous person dating a famous person. But since I did not want to change who I was I left."

"She sounds really uptight," Brittiany said.

"Yeah she was," I said nodding my head. "But it is ok. I am talking to a pretty girl and that is all that matters."

I watched as Brittiany blushed when I gave her the complement.

"So tell me more about yourself," I said to her.

Brittiany started talking about herself. From her family that lived in Lima, Ohio to her job at a dance studio her in New York. As she talked I sat and listened. She was so animated and full of energy about everything. After a while she turned to me.

"I have rambled on long enough Finn," she said smiling sweetly. "How about you give me some information."

So I jumped into my story. How I had grown up in New York to my job down at the auto shop that I co-owned with my best friend. I told her everything as she listened to me.

As we keep talking about ourselves the bartender told us it was time for him to lockup I paid for the drinks and walked her out to her car.

"How about I give you my number and we do this again sometime," she said smiling at me.

I nodded as I handed her my phone so she could put her number in. "How about I take you out tomorrow night."

"Maybe," she said. She kissed me on the cheek then got into her car a drove away.

I watched as she drove and I smiled. I looked down at my phone and sent her a text to let her know that I needed her address and to be ready by 7.


	3. There Goes My Life (Finntana)

I was pulling out my books when I saw Santana come over to me. I looked up to see her face. She looked very angry but upset at the same time. I thought that it had something to do with what had happened between us a couple of weeks ago. I know that I had said something that I did not really mean but could never take back.

"How are you doing this morning," I asked her when she reached me. I pulled out my best smile hoping that it would work.

"I will tell how I am," she said coming closer to me. "I am pregnant. Before you get smart with me I know that it is yours. I have not slept with anyone since that time with you. I am only telling you this because it is what is needed." With that she turned around and walked down the hall.

I watched as she walked away. I knew that she was telling the truth. She was not like Quinn. She would not tell me unless she knew. Then I got to thinking about all of this. I need to act. I need to tell her how I feel. I am going to be there for her and the baby.

 _ **Later in Glee**_

When I got to glee I saw Santana sitting beside of Brittiany. Brittiany was talking to her but Santana was not really paying any attention to her. She looked like a ghost of herself. But I was going to fix that. I was going show her that I was going to be there for her and the baby. I looked at Quinn next. She had lost the baby a couple of weeks ago when she fell down the stairs. But Puck was going to be there for her and that makes what I was about to do even more important. Santana needed someone to be there for her. When Mr. Shue walked in I had the plan formulated now I just had to wait for my time.

"Alright everyone," Mr. Shue said. "I do not really have anything planned for today. So does anyone have something to sing."

I shot up and walked to the front. "I have something to sing."

"Alright Finn the floor is yours," Mr. Shue said as he went and sat down.

I turned and talked to the band about what I was going to sing. After I that I turned back to the glee club. I knew that they thought I was going to sing to Rachel. Ever since my thing with Quinn ended even I thought I was going to be with Rachel. I was for a little bit of time but Santana was always in my mind. That is why when she wanted to go out with me I jumped at the chance. Now I was going to show her how I really felt. Now was our chance.

"This song that I am about to sing is for the girl that I am in love with. I have been since the summer before freshmen year. She was at cheer camp and I was at football camp. But she did not notice me. She noticed the bad boy next to me. Her friend on the squad noticed me so I allowed it to happen. But I it was always her. Then when she came to me a few weeks ago. We did some things. Afterwards I told her a lie. I told her that it did not matter. But it did. She mattered. Now I want to tell her that I love her. That I love the baby that we have made. I know that you are mad that I just said it out loud but I just wanted you to know that I will be here for you." With that I turned to the band and nodded.

All he could think about was I'm to young for this

Got my whole life ahead

Hell I'm just a kid myself

How'm I gonna raise one

All he could see were his dreams going up in smoke

So much for ditching this town and hanging out on the coast

Oh well, those plans are long gone

And he said

There goes my life

There goes my future, my everything

Might as well kiss it all good-bye

There goes my life

A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later

That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator

Oh yeah, he loves that little girl.

Momma's waiting to tuck her in

As she stumbles up those stairs

She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear

Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncing curls

He smiles

There goes my life

There goes my future my everything

I love you, daddy goodnight

There goes my life

She had that Honda loaded down

With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American express

He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said your good to go

She hugged the both and headed off to the west coast

He cried

There goes my life

There goes my future, my everything

I love you

Baby good-bye

There goes my life

There goes my life

Baby good-bye

As the music faded I felt all eyes on me. Then I saw her move. She walked up to me. I was prepared for a slap. But it never happened. I looked at her as she smiled at me.

"So you love me," she said.

"Yeah I do," I replied.

Then she pulled me into a kiss. "I love you to. If you want to be here for the baby than you can be."

All I did was nod my head and pull her into me. "I will always be here."


	4. Tomorrow (Klaine)

We had been fighting. I could feel the walls in the apartment closing in on us. I watched Kurt pack is things from the doorway. As he zipped up the suitcase he turned and looked at me.

"That is everything," he said.

I nodded and looked around. The closet was emptier and so were the drawers. I dislike that it came down to this.

"I will miss you," he said. "But this is for the best. We have not been happy for a while and we cannot stay together."

Again I nodded. I have been doing that a lot. I found that nodding was a good way to stop the arguments from getting to far. I went into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

"What happened to us," I asked not really looking at him.

"I really do not know," he said setting down beside of me. "One day we were happy then the next day we were fighting about the little things. I guess we have just grown apart."

"Yeah maybe we just grew apart," I said. "I really am sorry about the dirty clothes fight that I started the other day."

"It is over with," he said. "Please do not bring it up again."

I nodded my head again. I took another look around the room. Everything was bare and empty. I knew that tonight when I sleep in the bed by myself the bed will feel cold. I did not want it to feel cold. But this is where we have come to. This is the end of our road.

I turn to look at Kurt and smile. "You were my first real love. Just so you know."

Kurt nodded at me with a sad smile. "You were mine too Blaine."

"Can we have one more night," I asked him. "One night we are not fighting but just holding each other. Just one more night were we can say that we are alright before you leave."

Kurt nodded at me as he put the suitcase on the floor. "I think I can do that."

With that I pulled him into a kiss. But the kiss felt different. It felt like goodbye. As we continued to kiss and pull at each other I could feel the goodbye. The touches even felt like they were saying goodbye. When we were done I laid there looking at Kurt. Wishing that we could have worked this out but knowing that we never could. We were just not supposed to work. As I fall to sleep I am silently dreading tomorrow. Tomorrow when Kurt leaves.

 _ **Tomorrow**_

I woke up to the sunlight on my face. I rolled over but Kurt was already gone. On his pillow was a note. I picked it up and looked at it.

 _My dearest Blaine,_

 _I wish everything could have turned out differently. I wish we could have worked out our problems but we never could. We just always seemed to never work it out. That is why I am leaving before you get up this morning. I do not want to look at your face when I leave. I know that you would be crying and you know how I feel when you cry. So this is the way that it has to be. I will see at the glee functions. Hopefully we can be civil towards on another when it comes time. Just in case you were wondering I will always love you._

 _Forever, Kurt_

I put the note down and looked up at the ceiling. I do wish that we could have worked this out. But like he said maybe it is better this way. Now I can focus on me. I can focus on trying to be someone that I can be proud of. Then maybe if fate has it in their cards we can get back together. But for now I need to focus on becoming a better person.


	5. Highway Don't Care (Tike)

Tina said that she was done. That she could not handle it anymore. I still cannot believe that she has said those things. I mean she moved to Chicago to be with me. We lived together. What more could she want form me. But something snapped inside of her. Was I dancing to much? Did I hang out with my friends to much? Whatever it was made her drive away. Now the highway is taking her back. Taking her back to Lima. She said she will be there until she can figure out what she wants to do next. But I know that we she does next will probably involve going to New York. She had always talked about going back to New York. How it seemed like the place to be. Maybe that was it. I was being too stubborn about moving to New York. But I had a job in Chicago. It was a very good job that I could not pass up. Maybe I should have listened to what she wanted just a little more. Now the highway gets to listen to her ranting about me. Because she never told me what was wrong. Even when I would ask. It almost seemed like she wanted me to figure it out. But now it is too late for that. I have to live with the fact that something happened and I do not know what that something is. If begged her to stay before she got into the car. I know that if she just told me what was wrong I could fix it. Now I have no her and no way of knowing what happened. The highway gets to listen to all of that. The highway gets to hear about the good and the bad. It gets to hear about her dreams and wants. I just wish that she had talked to me. Maybe I should have talked to her. Now I cannot even do that. Her cell phone is died because when I call I just get voice mail. Maybe I should leave one for her. Telling her to call me when she can. That I am sorry for whatever I did wrong and that I want to fix it. But I never do. I have learned about pride and I wish I could throw mine away. But I cannot. Pride is the one thing that you can hold onto. But it is also the one thing that can tear apart all that you hold dear. Maybe the highway will hear about my pride. How I allowed it to get in the way of what we had. That was never what I wanted. But I never knew what she wanted either. She never talked to me. Maybe I should have started those kinds of conversations. Like when were together in high school. But I have learned that the real world is different from high school. All the things that worked for your relationships during those time do not work now. I guess the highway will hear about that as well. It will hear about how good we were during those days. During the days when we would see each other all the time. But in the real world with school and jobs it was hard finding time for us. That is something that I should have done. I should have taking more time for us. But all that is in the past. She is gone and I am still here. I should just call her phone and leave a message for her to call me when she can. Then maybe I can figure out how to win her back. Because if there is one thing I do know is that you fight for what you want. You always do that. So I will fight for her. I will let her know that I will not let her go without a fight. That I will do whatever it takes to bring her back to me. Even if I need to move. I can dance anywhere. As long as I have her. So with one last look down at the road I smile and tell the highway to take care of my girl. When she gets back to Lima she will have a message from me. So then we can start fixing our relationship. I go back inside of the apartment and make the call. When I get off the phone I know that I have to wait. But I can wait as long as I need to because I knew that the highway was going to take care of her.


	6. Your Man (Puckcedes)

I walked throw the house grinning. Mercedes was not home yet so I could put my night of romance. I put the flowers that I had bought in a vase with some water. Then I got started on dinner. I was not the best cook in the world but I could cook chicken parmesan. Mercedes told me that she would life off it if it meant that I cook more often. I get the chicken coated and put into the oven. I toss a salad really quick and put it back in the fridge. When the chicken was almost done I start the noodles and the sauce. As I was setting up the table in the dining room I heard the front door open. I quickly lit the candles then went to meet her the front door.

"Did I forget our anniversary," Mercedes asked as soon as she saw me.

"No you didn't," I said pulling her into a kiss. "I just wanted to do something special for you. Since you have been working like crazy on your new album."

I watched as her eyes lit up. "Does this mean chicken parmesan for dinner?"

"Of course it does babe," I said taking her hand and leading her into the dining room.

"Noah," She breathed looking at the table. "This is beautiful. You didn't have to do this for me."

I smiled at her. "I know that but I wanted to." I pulled out her chair and when she sat down I pushed it back in.

As I sat down we started eating. I watched as a look of contentment fell over her face. I smirked inwardly knowing that I just won boyfriend of the year.

"How was your day at the studio," I asked her.

"It was alright," she said. "My manager is talking about redoing the whole album because it is not the vision that they have."

"But you have been working on this album for months," I said. "Does the manager not know that?"

"He knows that," she replied. "I guess he just wants something different."

"That is crazy babe," I said.

Mercedes just shrugs her shoulders. "Enough about my day. How is the percent?"

"It is good," I said. "I have a rookie partner that just started today. That is very interesting to say the least."

"Just do not make him do all of your dirty work like the last rookie that they gave you," she said smiling at me.

"Is that not the point of rookies," I asked giving her my signature smirk.

She rolled her eyes at me but I could see that she was laughing at me.

After I started gathering the dishes up. "Babe you cooked at least let me clean up."

"Not going to happen," I said "You go and pick a movie. I am just going to put this into the dishwasher and pop us some popcorn."

She looked at me like I was crazy but I just keep gathering up the plates and bowls. After I got everything in the dishwasher and the popcorn made I went into the living room.

"What are we going to watch," I asked as I sat beside her.

"The Bodyguard," she said as she curled into me.

I wrapped my arm around her. The movie started but I caught myself watching Mercedes instead. I was just so happy that she had allowed me a real chance. I was in L.A. with an amazing woman and an amazing job as a police officer. After a moment she looked over at me.

"What are you staring at," she asked me.

"The most amazing and beautiful woman in the world," I said leaning down and peaking her lips.

"You are not so bad yourself babe," she said.

For the rest of the movie we sat and cuddled together. When it was over she put the popcorn bowl in the dishwasher and we went up to our bedroom. As I held her the whole night I knew that I was the luckiest man in the world.


	7. Springsteen (Quick)

"My next guest today is singer/songwriter Noah Puckerman," Ellen said.

As I walked out I heard my fans screaming. This was my favorite part. All the fans that love me.

"How are you doing," I asked Ellen as I sat down.

"Good. How are you," she asked?

"I am doing good," I replied.

"I am glad that you decided to come out here tonight," she said. "The best part of you being here is that we get to hear your new song."

"Yeah I am super excited to share it with you guys." I said smiling when my fans started screaming again.

"So will you tell us a little bit about it," Ellen asked?

"Sure," I said. "It is about this girl that I loved back in high school. We never dated but I loved her. The summer before she went to Yale we hung out a lot. This song just brings me back to that place that we were then. It also makes me wish that we had actually been together."

"It sounds like it will be a good song," Ellen said. "So how about we play it."

"Sounds good," I said as I walk over to my band. I put my guitar on and nodded at the band. As music started I allowed the words and memories flood my brain.

To this day when I hear that song, I see you standing there on that lawn  
Discount shades, store bought tan, flip-flops and cut off jeans  
Somewhere between that setting sun, I'm On Fire and Born To Run  
You looked at me and I was done, we were just getting started

I was singing to you, you were singing to me  
I was so alive, never been more free  
Fired up my daddy's lighter and we sang oh  
Stayed there 'til they forced us out  
We took the long way to your house  
And I can still hear the sound  
Of you saying, "Don't go"

When I think about you  
I think about 17  
I think about my old Jeep  
I think about the stars in the sky  
Funny how a melody sounds like a memory  
Like a soundtrack to a July Saturday night  
Springsteen

I bumped in to you by happenstance  
You probably wouldn't even know who I am  
But if I whispered your name, I bet there'd still be a spark  
Back when I was gasoline and this old tattoo had brand new ink  
And we didn't care what your momma think 'bout your name on my arm

I smiled at that memory. She and her mother had said that I was crazy for wanting her name on my arm. But just having it there helps me go back to that place. It helps me remember that amazing summer that I had with Quinn. The woman that will always hold my heart.

Baby is it spring or is it summer  
The guitar sound or the beat of the drummer  
You hear sometimes late at night on your radio  
Even though you're a million miles away  
When you hear Born In The USA  
Do you relive those glory days from so long ago

When you think about me  
Do you think about 17  
Do you think about my old Jeep  
Think about the stars in the sky  
Funny how a melody sounds like a memory  
Like a soundtrack to a July Saturday night  
Springsteen, Springsteen

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Funny how a melody sounds like a memory  
Like a soundtrack to a July Saturday night  
Springsteen, Springsteen, oh, Springsteen

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

As the last chord was played the fans cheered. I smiled and waved at them.

"Noah Puckerman," Ellen said coming over and shaking my hand. "After the break we will be testing his knowledge on all things television, stay tuned.

When it went to commercial I went to the back to get some water. Then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. When I pulled it out I saw that it was Quinn.

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"Hey Puck," Quinn said back. "I really like the song."

"That's good," I said. "I wrote it just for you."

"Yeah I kind of figured," she said back. "I was calling because I had a question for you."

"What would that be," I asked?

"Do you still want me or was it just a song," she asked me.

"I still want you," I replied.

"Good," she said. "Then look up."

I looked to the door that led out to the back-parking lot. Standing there in a blue sundress stood Quinn. I ran up to her and pulled her into me. I kissed her with all the love and emotion that I had.

"Are you staying for good," I whispered to her.

"For as long as you want me," she replied.


End file.
